StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Slowly, Frostfire was adjusting to her new life in her new Clan. The marshes were...difficult, very trying, and didn't hesitate to take advantage of newcomers. But she liked that, it made her feel alive.Silverstar 19:28, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe walked into camp, with a vole in her mouth. Over the past couple days she kept finding herself looking to see if Swampstar somewhere in camp, but then when she found him she totally ignored him. She sat down by the warriors den with her prey, looking thoughtful. She had a crush on him, she knew very well. But he was her first crush ever, and it felt really weird to her. She always wanted to be near him but at the same time she was too scared to be... Morningwing sent out a couple patrols, with himself, Shimmertail, and Dusktiger. He had put himself in Dusktiger's patrol on purpose. He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted his brother to be his friend again. 21:42, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger was being a little very salty. He walked with his head and tail held high, his gait bouncy and long as he avoided his brother as much as possible. Meanwhile, Swampstar watched his sister with her kits, purring warmly to himself all the meanwhile.Silverstar 22:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing really wanted to just like... talk things out with Dusktiger, but oooooohh nooo. His brother was faar too stubborn for that. He casted his blind gaze on Shimmertail. She usually argued about going on patrols... but today, she didn't mind at all. And was that... pleasure he scented on her? Odd... Shimmertail then waved her bright tail. "I'm going to go scout out ahead," she said, cheerfully, then without waiting for a reply, she was off. 22:59, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar hunted with Willowspirit. The black-and-white she-cat had relished being back as a warrior, since her kits, Sleetpaw and Ravenpaw, had been apprentices two moons ago (if anyone wants their cat to mentor either of them, let me know c;). ---- Sleetpaw glared at a random cat from his position outside the apprentices' den, while Ravenpaw groomed his white-patched pelt nearby. --look me in the eye 23:08, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger flattened his ears and let out an irritated grunt as Shimmertail ventured off. Oh, great, that meant he was left with Mr. Deputypants. But what was with that she-cat, skipping off all jolly-like? Was all of his Clanmates hiding things?Silverstar 23:33, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing gave Dusktiger a sidelong glance but kept walking silently, suddenly also stubborn. He can talk to me! I won't crawl to him. I already said sorry. I think. '' Meanwhile, Thornpad looked for his apprentice. He was going to teach him some hunting moves. Ravenpaw looked up as he saw his mentor. Maybe Thornpad was looking for him. --look me in the eye 21:47, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad spotted his apprentice and hurried over. "Are you ready to go training? Today we're going to practice hunting." 21:59, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Palefang rested outside the nursery, her mink pelt glowing like pale sunlight. The brown mink warrior hadn't been much of a talker since Shorepebble had gotten back. The molly turned her gaze on the queen, not coldly but more like interested. Her five kits were playing. Her eldest-born daughter, Eveningkit, was arguing heavily with one of her sisters about sharing the nest. Talltail sat with Meadowbee, his tail curled with hers. The two had become close friends and were currently chatting about the recent events. Talltail had brought up that Palefang's litter would be apprentices in the next few moons. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Marshkit was hiding from his sisters as they argued. Arguements scared him. Meanwhile, Meadowbee talked with Talltail with shining eyes. "I wonder if I'll get one as an apprentice. Maybe you'll get one too, then we could train them together," she purred at the thought. 15:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Talltail's eyes brightened and he knew this was the right moment to ask. "Meadowbee," he purred. "I've known you since you came to this Clan and I was wondering if.." He paused. "Well you see I really like you and I was wanting to know if you'd be my mate?" He asked finally. Eveningstorm scoffed at Violetkit's response. "You couldn't do anything if a bee stung your bottom." She snapped. Snailkit, much like her quieter brother, wasn't for arguing. Her second brother, Blackkit, was off scouting and being nosy in the apprentices den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:28, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Meadowbee's heart skipped a beat and she was silent with shock for a moment. She had always wanted a mate, she never thought that dream would come true. But then she found Talltail... her best friend and the cat she had fallen in love with. "Yes, Talltail. I'll be happy to be your mate," she at last spoke, purring and leaning toward his face to give his cheek a lick. Marshkit let out a little moan as they just kept on babbling. He had no idea what they were arguing about, but it was really annoying. He got to his paws and quickly dashed out of the nursery then relaxed when he saw Emberpaw padding into camp with a squirrel. He hurried over, then barked, "That's a great catch!" -Patch Hawkkit lapped her long tongue down her flank ready to be an apprentice. She was totally ready and was also very excited. The tabby and white kitten hurried forward before she tackled her friend, Marshkit. "Come on we should explore." She suggested. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "I don't want to explore," Marshkit whined, while Emberpaw rolled his eyes and took his prey to the fresh-kill pile. He would be a warrior very soon and he was getting ready for it. He had already passed his assighment. 15:43, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "Don't be a baby," the she-cat pushed before she began to trot her way to the exit. Her green eyes bright and full of excitement. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:46, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "You're still a kit, Hawkkit! Even though you're going to be apprenticed soon doesn't mean you still can't get in trouble," Marshkit said, trotting after her on his long limbs. 15:49, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hawkkit ignored the tom's whining. "Oh please. Quit whining, Marshie." She commented under breath. She hated how he thought being a goodie-two-shoes would get you everything. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:21, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "Hhmmhm," Marshkit breathed, but he didn't bother arguing anymore, instead he just followed Hawkkit. Meanwhile, Feathersong lay down outside the warriors den, resting after a patrol. Darkfrost squeezed out of the warriors den, and walked past - wait, no. Limped past. Feathersong eyed the she-cat. She had newly nicked ears and clearly a hurt leg. She hadn't been that beat up when she went to bed. ''What is she up to? '' 17:39, January 26, 2017 (UTC) (let's go get pregnant) Foggysky was out 'n about, literally blindly moving about, tasting the air to track down some herbs. Hiddenshade had tagged along, just to make sure that she didn't drown or something. Good boy. Meanwhile, Swampstar was in his den, thinking about the big ceremony he'd be holding in a few days. He was thinking of names, and good mentors. Cypresskit and Raptorkit were playing with Coastkit, being very cautious with their movements. The little silver she-kit's leg was healed now, but it still gave her a heck of an amount of pain. Giggling, Coastkit bounced around her littermates in excitement, as the two tomkits lowered themselves to the ground, preparing to pounce on her. But with a small squeal of agony, little Coastkit fell over, her formerly broken leg giving out on her.'Silverstar' 00:10, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Darkfrost limped toward the fresh-kill pile. She was supposed to be on a patrol... meh. ---- Meadowbee meanwhile was being annoying to the few friends she had, following them around and offering unneeded help. She spotted Darkfrost and nearly fainted. Were those ''wounds? ''She hurried over. "What have you been up to, Miss-gets-hurt-a-lot?" 01:20, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Sparkstorm was actually cowering in the warrior's den, because sometimes, his mate was scary. He was convinced that with all of those wounds, she could kick his butt. Shadepaw, meanwhile, stared at her mother in shock, but did not approach her. Worried, Raptorkit quickly scampered forward, leaning over his fallen sister. "Coastkit? You okay?" Cypresskit followed behind his brother, pricking his ears in curiosity while his eyes glowed with worry. The silver kitten gritted her teeth in pain, but she slowly staggered back to her paws. "I-I'm ok..."'Silverstar' 01:24, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Emberpaw noticed his mothers wounds for the first time now. Wow! She looked really messed up! ''I want to go over to her but I'm scared she'll get angry if I do... ''Meanwhile, Darkfrost glared up at Meadowbee. "Nothing at all," she growled. Meadowbee nudged her shoulder. "Liar." Morningwing meanwhile pricked his ears forward, alert, as he heard a screech that sounded like Shimmertail. He dashed after the cry, not thinking much about where he was going or what was happening, only concerned with finding Shimmerheart and scolding her for being stupid. ''Probably stubbed her toe. '' 01:50, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Splitting off from Hiddenshade to leave him with his hunting tasks, Foggysky moved on, tasting the heir to track down some herbs. But she couldn't...find any? All she could detect was swampy mud, and the trace of some tomcat.'Silverstar' 03:09, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay," he mewed. "Are we going now?" --look me in the eye 04:09, January 29, 2017 (UTC) "Just leave me alone," Darkfrost grunted, shoving Meadowbee away from her, then taking her prey and leaving to eat it outside of camp. Meadowbee's eyes followed her, with a frown on her face. Shimmertail's yowling grew louder, the n out of no where, the ground vanished under Morningwing's paws. He let out a yelp of surprise then crashed on the ground with his feet, landing heavily, then collasped on the ground from shock. He sniffed the air. He could smell Shimmertail nearby. And Swiftfeather? Thornpad nodded. "Yep, let's go!" he said, beckoning his tail for Ravenpaw to follow him outside. 14:11, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw followed his mentor at a brisk pace. --look me in the eye 03:47, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Wolfflame made his way through the forest, gaze dark and searching. He had caught the scent of Foggysky and if he could he was going to have a little "chat" wit her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:29, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Convinced that she heard the crack of a twig, or the slightest squish of mud in the distance, Foggysky quickly jerked her head up. "Who's there? Hiddenshade?" But she couldn't detect the former leader, who was now stalking a thrush. The black smoke tabby tom kept near to the Medicine Cat, but not close enough.'Silverstar' 01:27, January 31, 2017 (UTC) "Okay, so today we're going to practice hunting bird in the marsh, which should be fun," Thornpad said, slowing his pace as they came up onto a good bird hunting spot. "Scent anything?" 03:29, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw's tail raised as his mentor stopped, and the white-patched cat scented the air, picking up a scent. "I smell ''something..." He paused, trying to figure out what exactly it was. --look me in the eye 05:24, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Wolfflame moved forward still in the shadows. "Oh sorry, Fogsky. Didn't mean to startle you." He grinned his odd smile. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:36, February 1, 2017 (UTC) The medicine cat tasted the air. StormClan. "Who are you? What're you doing out here by yourself and without your patrol?"Silverstar 20:43, February 1, 2017 (UTC) "On a walk, jeez," he said. Like it was wrong to be on a walk without supervision. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:24, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad nodding scenting the air as well. "I believe you smell duck, they're good catches," he spotted mottled brown and white feathers up ahead. 19:16, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Foggysky twitched her ear. "Sorry. I'll just be on my way." The blind cat mumbled before Moving forward.Silverstar 22:45, February 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, yeah, that's what it is!" Ravenpaw mewed, struggling to keep his voice down. --look me in the eye 18:59, February 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here. Don;t make feel all mean and awkward about it." He said growing angry. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:31, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Foggysky flattened her ears, despite being unable to see the tom. "I am your medicine cat, I've just as much power as your leader! Now, let me be." She continued to push her way forward.Silverstar 23:31, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad crouched, flicking his tail as a signal for Ravenpaw to do the same. "Okay. So this a really wet area. If we splash too much, it'll scar them away. Pick your paws up high, and slowly lower them back into the water," he said, lifting his own paws, one at a time, above the muddy water, then letting them sink back down. 20:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Wolfflame pushed the smoke tabby back forecfully growing angry now. he had tried talking with her, to become her friend and it seemed in order to do so he was to force her into it. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:28, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw copied his mentor's actions, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he crept forward slowly. He dare didn't want to make a splashing noise... he wanted to catch this! --look me in the eye 20:29, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Pinning her ears in fright, the pale tabby medicine cat pressed against the ground defensively. "What're you trying to do?! I'm a Medicine Cat, I can't fight you."Silverstar 23:11, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad stopped, but flicked his tail for Ravenpaw to continue. "When you're close enough, just pounce like you would with a mouse," he whispered. It'll just be a little messier. '' 15:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw nodded, and went forward on his own. Trying to stop himself from making an excited noise - after all, he had to catch this duck, for his Clan - he approached the bird, and leapt at it. --look me in the eye 02:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) "I don't want to fight you," he argued. "I want to be your "friend"." He began to advance on the molly aqua eyes darkening as his paws made light thuds. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad held his breath, watching Ravenpaw leap for the duck, silently willing him to catch it. 20:03, February 15, 2017 (UTC) "What do you mean?!" Foggysky barked in response, but upon hearing him approach, she only squeezed her blind eyes shut, as if it would do anything.'Silverstar' 20:44, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw felt his paws connect with feathers, his unsheathed claws hitting skin. The duck tried to take flight, but the white-patched tom was quicker: Ravenpaw brought it to the ground, and clumsily killed it. In the process, he'd also got soaked with water... and so had the duck. Whoops. --look me in the eye 20:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The gray warrior advanced now only a few inches away fromt he smoke tabby she-cat. "Friends are there for each," he whined. "Look at me and Echosong." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) (she's a pale gray/silver tabby, btw) Foggysky curled a lip. "For one, I can't see a thing, furball. For two, I've heard all about what happened between you two, and I'm not at all interested."'Silverstar' 17:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) (alright thanks) The gray tom circled the she-cat shrugging off her insults. "She didn't really want it either." He told her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) All she could do was close her eyes, so she did so. It wouldn't do anything, seeing that Foggysky was already blind and couldn't see anything anyways. Why hadn't she sticked to Hiddenshade's side?'Silverstar' 20:56, February 20, 2017 (UTC) "Great job, Ravenpaw!" Thornpad purred, bounding over without caring if he scared the remaining ducks away. "You're first duck on you're first try, impressive!" 01:31, February 21, 2017 (UTC) (do you want me to do a timeskip now?) The gray warrior sneered as the molly closed her eyes and just stayed there. ''Was it this easy? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:46, February 21, 2017 (UTC) (yeah) Hiddenshade couldn't help but to shake a horrible feeling while he hunted. Something kept telling him that he made a terrible mistake, that he should've stayed with Foggysky. What was wrong?Silverstar 21:37, February 21, 2017 (UTC) (just gonna do it to about twenty minutes later, maybe Foggy could now try to fight Wolf off?) (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:31, February 22, 2017 (UTC) (that's fine, but she can't really fight back bc she's blind and i low-key think she's clawless)Silverstar 01:27, February 23, 2017 (UTC) (aighty, Hidden could always come and fight him and he get away I don't want him to die just yet but Hidden will still kill him) Wolfflame sat back grooming his pelt. "See?" He said cruelly. The gray warrior wasn't all right in his head and to be honest never was. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:34, February 23, 2017 (UTC) (but if hidden sees him, then he'd have to get kicked out of the clan) Foggysky's body burned with agony, and she remained cowered away from the warrior, snarling under her breath. "You'll regret ever doing this to me!!"Silverstar 16:39, February 24, 2017 (UTC) "Th-Thanks," Ravenpaw mewed, feeling pleased with himself as he laid the dead duck on a patch of dry ground. The black-and-white apprentice then shook out his wet fur. --look me in the eye 20:46, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad purred. "I think that's enough hunting for one day. Tomorrow we'll practice some battle moves," he mewed. 03:08, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Mmk," Ravenpaw replied, as he trotted back over to the duck, picking it up in his jaws. --look me in the eye 06:25, February 26, 2017 (UTC) (I know, he'll be a rogue lol) (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) (in that case, works for me) Hiddenshade had wittnessed the very end of Foggysky's assault, and at that very moment, rage bubbled in his blood, and he curled a lip. Foggysky was like a little sister to him, his very first apprentice before she became blind and was made Medicine Cat. He'd skin that tom!! From the bracken, Hiddenshade roared in anger and leaped forward, protectively standing in front of Foggysky and casting Wolfflame a glower that screamed "death glare". "Swampstar will hear of this immediately. So you better get going before I kill you right here and right now, Wolfflame. Be thankful that I'm giving you a headstart, I'd take it if I were you...because I will slaughter you for what you have done to Foggysky, to your Medicine Cat."Silverstar 00:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Wolfflame sneered at the former leader. "What would Swampstar do? He can't do much of anything anymore." The mental tom snickered before taking off. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Swampstar is an advocate for the code, he must follow it closely because he's leader." The growl rippled deeply in Hiddenshade's throat. "But I'm no longer leader, and therefore, a deserving murder won't be looked down upon so much." He watched the tom leave, standing tall and forcing himself to hold still and not drive his claws into the throat of the tom. It had been about a quarter moon later, when Foggysky lay in her den. She knew she was pregnant at this point, and the Medicine Cat was greatly disgusted, and enraged at that tom. Hiddenshade had reported to Swampstar, who ordered his warriors to kill Wolfflame on-sight. Swampstar wished to kill the tom himself, but knew it was against the code, and Hiddenshade would do it anways...and he had every right to do so. Foggysky was like Hiddenshade's baby sister. The Medicine Cat considered terminating her pregnancy via overdosing on some of her herbs, but knew it was wrong. So, she consulted StarClan in her sleep, but saw only one thing: a dark storm.Silverstar 20:27, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Whitetoe was inraged when she found out what Wolfflame did to their medicine cat. Who could even think of doing that to poor Foggysky? She now returned from patrol, a frog in her jaws. She wrinkled her nose at the sour taste. Despite living in the marsh for a long time now, she still didn't like some of the prey. 21:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) A dark storm? What did that mean? Likely something to do with her upcoming kittens...Foggysky stepped forward, pushing her way through the darkness in her dream, before she came across a starry cat. "I need you help."---- Frustrated, Swampstar paced outside of his den.Silverstar 21:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Whitetoe padded over to Swampstar with her frog. "Hey, Swampstar. I caught you a frog," she mewed, awkwardly pushing the frog with a paw. "How's Foggysky?" 21:13, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Swampstar gave her a small, thankful smile. "Thank you, Whitetoe." The tom settled down to eat the prey before taking in a deep breath. "She's...alright, confirmed that she's expecting the kits of that savage. The Clan'll kill him on sight, if Hiddenshade doesn't find him first."Silverstar 01:57, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay